I Want to Be Your Canary (Screenplay)
by jolt527
Summary: My first FF9 fic and my third fic ever! This is my interpretation of the play, "I Want to Be Your Canary," as shown in the beginning and end of Final Fantasy IX. This may not be perfectly correct, but it's the way I think it happened! Please R/R!


"I Want to Be Your Canary" (Screenplay)

by jolt527

**NOTE:** This is my interpretation of the play, "I Want to Be Your Canary," as shown in the beginning and end of Final Fantasy IX. The names of some of the Tantalus members seem to align with names of the characters in this play, so I've come to believe that the Tantalus members must have taken the names from the play to cover up their suspicious activities. I've added a few things of my own, like the names of the kingdoms and settings, but the story remains the same. Most of the lines are directly from the game, but I've also modernized the language so you don't have to reread any lines to get what they're trying to say. Speech is in regular text while narration, scene description, and actions are italicized. Anyways, on with the show! 

**SCENE 1**

_This story takes place long, long ago, in the midst of two kingdoms nearly torn by war. The power-hungry King Leo, ruler of the kingdom of Alexandria, is set on having his daughter, Princess Cornelia, marry a prince from the rival kingdom of Lindblum, Prince Schneider. This will not only end the feud between the kingdoms, but it will also open up King Leo's chances of ruling of both kingdoms, making this idea hard for a man who craves power to refuse. Cornelia cannot accept an untrue marriage such as this, yet finds true love with Marcus, a simple yet faithful peasant. As our story begins, Marcus and Cornelia have a secret rendezvous one night…_

_It's midnight. Cornelia runs towards a cloaked figure on a dirt path outside the Alexandria's castle walls. Small bushes adorn the path._

Cornelia: Marcus? 

_The figure pulls down his hood to reveal Marcus's face._

Cornelia: Sweet Marcus, I fear I love you more than I should! 

Marcus: Princess, will you be happy, married to a common peasant such as myself? 

Cornelia: Please, never call me princess again! Marcus, will you truly cherish me, the king's only daughter? Or is such a desire too much to wish for? After our vows are said, will I become no more than a puppet? A mindless puppet, never to laugh, never to cry? I wish to live a true life, where I may laugh at times, and cry at other times. No life is more insincere than one lived as a masquerade. 

Marcus: You have considered this much, but don't worry! _The two embrace._ Cast away the falsehood of royalty and I shall bestow you with true love! Never again will I leave your side! Make me your canary to keep in the cage of your heart forever! Let's leave on the first ship tomorrow, before dawn can reveal our elopement! 

Cornelia: I leave my wealth and status here, and I will follow you wherever you take me! 

Marcus: No cloud, no squall shall hinder us! _Marcus turns around and walks away._

Cornelia: Love is the sweetest joy and the wildest woe. All I wish is to be by my sweet Marcus's side. 

_Blank, a deceitful knight of Alexandria's army, emerges undetected from one of the roadside bushes. Blank overheard the whole conversation._

Blank: It shall be war again unless this marriage is stopped. I will never let their plan be acted upon. _Walks to Cornelia._ Good day, Your Highness. 

Cornelia: Good day… 

Blank: Have you heard about Marcus? 

Cornelia: Marcus?!? What have you heard? 

Blank: This! _He punches her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her._

Cornelia: Ugh! _She falls into his arms, and he drags her away._

**SCENE 2**

_A few hours before dawn of the next day, King Leo is out looking for Cornelia on the same path she met Marcus not too long ago…_

King Leo: Where is she?!? Where has my only daughter gone? _Enter Blank._ Blank, good man! Have you seen Cornelia? 

Blank: Don't worry, your Majesty. I shall make sure Cornelia marries Prince Schneider. Be at ease. 

King Leo: Be at ease, you say? How can I rest, not knowing whether or not she is safe? Could it be…you have betrayed me? 

Blank: Never, Your Majesty! The only one I have betrayed is poor Marcus! 

King Leo: You had the nerve to betray your dearest friend? Would you betray me just as swiftly? _King Leo reaches for his sword._

Blank: Keep your hand away from that! I merely… _King Leo pulls out his sword and brings it down on Blank. King Leo then turns around and walks away._ I merely sought a lasting peace between the two kingdoms! 

_Benero and Zenero, servants of Alexandria's royal family, enter the scene to find Blank dead and King Leo putting his sword away._

Zenero: The traitor is dead! 

Benero: Cruel fate has brought this punishment upon him! 

King Leo: You two, quickly find Cornelia and bring her to me! 

Benero and Zenero: Yes, Your Majesty. _The two run away, in search of Cornelia._

King Leo: Wretched daughter! How dare she disobey her father's wishes! _He hurries towards the castle's courtyard. Blank arises, with only a large flesh wound on his side._

Blank: How lucky of me to survive this encounter! My own wishes have countered those of other people. I must let Marcus and Cornelia do as they wish, not as I do! I must get to Marcus… _Blank stumbles off, toward Alexandria's harbor._

**SCENE 3**

_It's minutes before dawn of the next day. Marcus stands alone near a boat on a dock in Alexandria's harbor._

Marcus: The time for us to leave is long past. Where is Cornelia? 

_Cinna and Zidane, fellow peasants, approach Marcus on the dock._

Cinna: Marcus, the ship will be leaving soon! Board the ship alone, and peace could come to both kingdoms, as Blank once said. Say something, Marcus! 

Marcus: She told me that she could not live without me… _The sun is coming up over the horizon, signaling dawn._

Cinna: Please, Marcus! They cannot wait any longer! The ship departs! _Cinna runs towards the harbor, seeing a strange figure._ Could she have betrayed me? No, she would never lie to me. I must have faith! She will appear only if I believe in her! Please, almighty God, grant me my only wish! Bring my beloved Cornelia to me! 

_Cinna reappears with a wounded Blank._

Blank: I don't have time to explain, but Cornelia is in danger and it's my fault! King Leo has Cornelia, and that's why she never came! We must stop him! 

Marcus: We shall, but first let's tend to your wounds. I will need your help as well. 

Blank: Thank you, friend. We shall give you the revenge you seek! 

_Marcus, Blank, Cinna, and Zidane return to Alexandria to tend to Blank's wounds and the four prepare for battle._

**SCENE 4**

_It's a few hours after dawn. In the castle courtyard, King Leo, Benero, and Zenero await for Marcus to return for Cornelia. Marcus, Blank, Cinna, and Zidane prepare to confront King Leo by a wall near the courtyard._

Blank: You have lost your father and mother to death, Marcus, and you've even lost your love! 

Cinna: Fortune is not with you, what will you live for now? 

Zidane: For the sake of our friend, let us bury our steel in the heart of the wretched King Leo! 

Cinna and Blank: Yeah! 

_The four run around the wall, into the courtyard. King Leo, Benero, and Zenero turn towards the four. Marcus runs ahead of the others._

Blank: We shall back you, friend! 

Marcus: No! This villain is mine alone! 

Cinna: No! I have lost a brother to this fiend as well! 

King Leo: What is with this band of lowly peasantry? You dare bare your swords before the King? All who stand in my way will be crushed! 

Zidane: Treacherous Leo, my friend's suffering will not be in vain! I will inflict you will horrible pain! 

_All bare their swords. Cinna, Zidane, and Blank concentrate the battle on Benero and Zenero, but the two servants quickly flee because of their inexperience in battle. King Leo battles sword-to-sword with Marcus, and Marcus quickly puts a painful wound in King Leo's leg. The King begins to stumble away._

King Leo: Arrg! You haven't seen the last of me, Marcus! _King Leo flees._

Cinna: Let us leave, before others arrive to aid the King! _Cinna and Marcus flee, but Zidane is intent on stopping King Leo._

Zidane: Come back! _Zidane tries to follow King Leo, but his way is blocked by Blank._ Out of my way, Blank! 

Blank: Consider this Zidane! _Blank's wishes about the kingdom's peace reemerge._ If Prince Schneider were to marry Princess Cornelia, peace would reign over both their kingdoms! 

Zidane: That's foolish! If all were so easy, why, none would suffer in this world! 

_Out of anger, Blank draws his sword and Zidane does the same._

Blank: En garde! 

Zidane: Don't expect me to hold back with my skill! _The two duel for a while, but the two are evenly matched. They block each other's moves, and neither can damage the other. Noticing a stalemate, Blank flees towards Marcus and Cinna's location._ Come back here! 

Blank: We shall finish this later! We must flee now! 

_The two flee towards Marcus and Cinna, and the four flee the castle._

**SCENE 5**

_It's almost three hours after midnight of the next day. King Leo has summoned Prince Schneider to Alexandria castle to begin the wedding, for the King doesn't want to jeopardize the balance of power with the events from the prior day. King Leo and Cornelia are in the throne room of the castle._

King Leo: Tonight, I shall finally see my daughter Cornelia married to Prince Schneider! And then Prince Schneider and his kingdom will be mine! Gwahahahaha! 

_Benero and Zenero enter with Marcus, holding his arms back._

Zenero: Your majesty! 

Benero: We have caught an intruder! 

King Leo: Why, my poor Marcus! No matter how much you treasure Cornelia, no matter how deeply you think she loves you, I shall never let her marry a peasant like yourself! _A bell rings once._ When the bell strikes three… _A bell rings a second time._ under the axe you will be! _A bell rings a third time. Zidane bursts into the throne room, and Benero and Zenero lose focus on holding back Marcus._

Marcus: Never! _Marcus breaks the hold of the two servants and runs to Cornelia._ Cornelia! 

Cornelia: Oh, Marcus! I missed you so! _The two embrace._ I don't ever want to leave your side. Take me from this place! 

Zidane: See, King Leo? You should give them your blessing! 

King Leo: Never! Never leave his side you say? I'll never allow it! Cornelia shall marry Prince Schneider and no other! And this traitorous crew, I will put to death! 

_Zidane and Marcus draw their swords and attack the two servants. Still inexperienced in battle, the two flee._

Benero: Too many of them! 

Zenero: Run away! 

_King Leo approaches Cornelia._

King Leo: Please, sweet daughter, stay in the castle with me! 

Cornelia: No, father! I won't return! 

King Leo: Cornelia, trouble me no more. This wedding is for your own welfare. Be mindful of that. 

Marcus: Not if I can help it!!! Now is my moment of vengeance! For my parents, and for my love, Cornelia. _Points sword at King Leo._ I shall cut you down! _Marcus steps forward to stab King Leo, but Cornelia cannot allow her father to die, and steps in front of the King, getting stabbed in the process._ No…Cornelia! 

Cornelia: Mar…cus, forgive me. I still love my father… 

King Leo: Cornelia! 

Cornelia: Please forgive my selfishness, father, and spare my sweet Marcus… _Cornelia dies._

Marcus: What have I done?!? Am I never to hear her sweet loving voice again?!? Am I cursed to never again to feel her soft touch?!? Cruel fate has robbed me of all I treasure! _Marcus turns the sword to himself and stabs himself, leaving only King Leo and Zidane to stand in awe of what has happened. Both have tears in their eyes._

Zidane: My friend and your daughter are gone! This should not have happened! 

King Leo: She sacrificed herself for me, yet Marcus was lost as well. This is a true tragedy! What will become of me now?!? What will I do? 

_The story leaves King Leo to deal with his lost daughter and how things should've been. Zidane, Cinna, and Blank are left to deal with the loss of their friend. If anything is to come out of this story, it is to truly cherish the life you are given, and to not interfere with the lives of others!_


End file.
